scratch_showfandomcom-20200215-history
S1 EP1: Pilot
This is the first episode of Scratch, So read it at your own risk. Storyline One day, Their was a big city called Zorthsville, The home of alien life. And their was a chaotic, arrogant, pure evil dictator called Zorthenport, Who is the president of Austzorth Public. He is the leader of the Alien Human Containment Bionic Military, The true ruler of the observable universe, The leader of his trio The Fuckzeros, And the adminstrator of cartoon worlds, story worlds, game worlds, movie worlds, and anime worlds. It started with Zorthenport sipping his cup of coffee sitting at the conference table waiting for something. Zorthenport: "Well, What a morning, sitting being relaxed and sipping my coffee, very drastic and relaxing" Later than, Orthenport came in and talked to Zorthenport about something. Orthenport: "Zorthenport! You will not believe what just happened!" Zorthenport: "What happened?" Orthenport: "I saw a car driving all over the road crazily and pretty much weird! You have to see this! He is still doing it! It's funny!" Zorthenport: "Oh well, let's see that funny event happening outside." Zorthenport and Orthenport went outside of the Zorth Home Tower, seeing a crazy guy driving with his car all over the place. Zorthenport and Orthenport both laughed at that. Zorthenport: "Ha! That guy deserves to do that since he is drunk with that diseased beer!" Orthenport: "I know right!" Zorthenport and Orthenport later than went back inside for some important things happening on the Zorth Home Tower. Zorthenport went back sitting and sipping his coffee, And Orthenport went back to unknowingly do something that hasn't been known. Zorthenport wasn't bored or anything, He was just neutral sipping coffee variously until an alarm was alarming so loud that everyone crowded running to the exit to see if there are any intruders behind the elevator door outside. Everyone: "What was that! Kill that intruder! Go! Go! GO! Trespasser ahead!" Zorthenport notice that alarm, He quickly ran leaving his coffee behind with his weapons and powering up his abilities and powers, running supersonic fast. Everyone was knowing their was a intruder in their place even Zorthenport. The Zorth Spectators and Zorth Marines quickly killed the intruder with security camera-like sentries and their heavy guns. Zorth Spectators And Marines: "We did it! Yeah! Take that intruder! Do you felt that cunt!" They went back inside with the intruder's body and went to the death dumpster room, They threw the body into the death dumpster in the room. The death dumpster is a dumpster but contained many bodies inside the dumpster. Zorthenport went to his office and assign his papers for some extreme events happening along with his job and the country that he will start a unity for his country. But Zorthenport found a newspaper saying "Intruder Mike Wellington dies at 26 after visiting the Zorth Home Tower, being killed by Zorthes". Zorthenport had notice why that newspaper appeared is because a supersonic newspaper delivery man quickly delivered that newspaper to Zorthenport's office after the intruder's death. Zorthenport: "A newspaper? Thuh! That was the first intruder ever trespass our property" Zorthenport later read the whole enire newspaper it looked like this in text: Intruder Mike Wellington dies at 26 after visiting the Zorth Home Tower, being killed by Zorthes An intruder named Mike Wellington has been killed by Zorthes after visting the Zorth Home Tower, His death was remarked as a memory to those who liked him. No Zorthes has not been arrested lately because their were no Zorthes around outside, The police cannot go to the Zorth Home Tower or arrest Zorthes because the Zorth Home Tower is completely secured by pure evil zorthes and zorthes are too strong for police officers. Mike's age was at 26, He was very young but he was murdered by Zorthes. Why do we know this? Is because the sentries was controlled by Zorth Spectators and the Zorth Marines quickly just shoots at him and was not seen after bringing his body to the elevator and the elevator went closed, being locked. This victim Mike Wellington was reported to this police, The police was not arresting the zorthes but releasing this newspaper to many people to shock them that Mike is dead. Zorthes were convicted of murder but were not arrested. (End of newspaper) Zorthenport laughed at the newspaper about Mike Wellington's death, Because Zorthes thinks all scary, sad and shocking events are funny but they are not, They are funny to them. Zorthenport: "What a funny newspaper! Ha Ha! HA! Oh god! HA! HA! HA!" Zorthenport stopped laughing and continue assigning papers in his own desk. Category:Episodes